


Deep Blue Sea

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheppard-McKay family spends the day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "in the deep"

“Daddy, Daddy, look!” said four-year-old Ada, dropping her handful of seashells onto the sand beside them to point out at the ocean. “Look how far out Daddy is!”

“What!?” Rodney yelped, nearly toppling his makeshift beach chair as he sat bolt upright.

P2X-993 had monsoons during six of its eight months and a main continent full of predatory creatures, but the southern part of the planet held a series of island chains, that two months of the year were nothing but golden sunlight and clear blue water that washed lazily onto sparkling sands.

Which had seemed much more relaxing before his husband has swum a hundred yards out from the beach.

“Of all the stupid, idiotic,” Rodney muttered, under his breath, but Ada was already off running, waving wildly as she skidded to a stop at the top of the waves.

“Daddy!” she called, laughing. “Daddy, come back!”

Rodney’s heart slowed back down a little when John waved and started swimming steadily toward them. Ada danced from foot to foot, waves lapping around her ankles, as he got closer to the shore. As soon as he was back on his feet, she waded closer and John scooped her up.

“Hey, buddy,” said John, dropping onto the beach chair and dripping water on Rodney’s legs. “Have a good nap?”

“I was watching our hooligan child while you were out there trying to give me a heart attack,” Rodney groused. “She’s still alive, so she’s your problem now.”

“You’re funny, Daddy,” said Ada.

Rodney snorted, but didn’t resist when John stretched out next to him in the beach chair, with Ada between them. “I’m gonna get you for that later, Sheppard,” he muttered, already sleepy.

John smiled against his shoulder. “Lookin’ forward to it.”

THE END


End file.
